Мию Эдельфельт
; |enname = Miyu Edelfelt |aka = , , |id = 236 |cost = 12 |mlevel = 80 |atk = 1,438/8,629 |hp = 1,920/12,005 |gatk = 10,448 |ghp = 14,556 |voicea = Назука Каори (Мию) Каказу Юми (Сапфир) |illus = Хирояма Хироси |attribute = Человек |growthc = S |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 10.9% |npchargeatk = 0.81% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 36% |alignment = Законопослушное・Доброе |gender = f |cc = qaaab |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |traits = Женщина, Гуманоид, Слуга, Псевдослуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг EX= of Earth Illuminating the Stars |rank = EX |classification = Противопехотный ~ Анти-Мир |type = Arts |hitcount = - |effect = Получает особый отложенный эффект Защита Сакацуки на 3 хода. (Защита Сакацуки: Каждый ход заряжает шкалы NP всех членов группы на 10%. Каждый ход восстанавливает HP всем членам группы.) Наносит 3000 урона себе. HP не может упасть ниже 1. Эффект |overchargeeffect = (Защита Сакацуки: Получает критические звёзды каждый ход.) |leveleffect = HP + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 750 |l3 = 875 |l4 = 937 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Звёзды + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |16}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |16}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышение генерацию NP всех членов группы на 15%, пока она на поле боя. }} Биография of Earth Illuminating the Stars』 Rank: EX　'Type:' Anti-Unit ~ Anti World Noble Phantasm Wish Upon a Star. By temporarily controlling the property of the Child of God that grants the wishes of people indiscriminately, she realizes their desires for a limited time. Since it's a Noble Phantasm made by focusing on the Master's wish of 「I want to protect the Human Order」, a relation of trust becomes more important than anything else. A modest thought hidden within is that her older brother said that you wish not upon the Moon, but upon a star. The shining moon that bundles wishes throws its light beyond the empty sky. |jex = 彼女は、普通の少女としては生きられなかった。 人の願いを叶えるだけの器。 高い知性は、その意味と意義を正しく理解し、 自分は道具に付随した不要な人格でしかないのだ という諦観に至る。 そんな彼女を救ったのは、 ただただ美遊の兄であろうとした士郎であった。 「美遊が幸せになりますように」 兄から妹へ捧げた、小さな祈り。 その願いの結果は、 別離となって実現されることになる。 少女は、ようやく自分の足で立つことを覚えた。 素足で触れた地面は冷たかったけれど――― 兄の思いは世界を超えて 今も美遊の胸を温め続けている。 |ex = She couldn't live as a normal girl. Just a device to grant the wishes of people. Her high intelligence understands properly its meaning and significance, and concludes with resignation that she's nothing but a tool incidentally coming with an unnecessary personality. The one that saved her was Shirō, who only tried to be an older brother to Miyu. 「I wish Miyu becomes happy」, a small prayer offered from an older brother to a younger sister. The result of that wish will be realized separately. She finally learned to stand on her own feet. The ground touched with bare feet was cold, but ――― the feelings of the older brother surpass the world and continue warming Miyu's chest even now. }} Доступность была доступна для призыва во время: Факты * is the first Servant (not including Epic of Remnant Servants) to have her name on her Saint Graph change after Ascension. **Her name in her Stage 1 and Stage 2 Saint Graph is . **From her Stage 3 Saint Graph onward, her name changes into . *Using her quick card after her arts card will show Gae Bolg's install animation. Изображения Saint Graphs= Miyu Stage1.png|Стадия 1 Miyu Stage2.png|Стадия 2 Miyu Stage3.png|Стадия 3 Miyu Stage4.png|Стадия 4 |-| Иконки= S236Icon.png|Стадия 1 MiyuEdelfeltStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 MiyuEdelfeltStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 MiyuEdelfeltFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Miyu Sprite1.png|Стадия 1 Miyu Sprite2.png|Стадия 2 Miyu Sprite3.png|Стадия 3 S236 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S236 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S236 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) |-| Эмоции= Miyu Sheet1.png|Стадия 1 Miyu_NPC_2.png|NPC (История События Призма Коды) Miyu_NPC_1.png|Захваченная (История События Призма Коды) Miyu Shop Sheet.png|Призма Коды -Переустановка- Владелица Магазина |-| Эссенции= Azure_Magical_Girl.png|Девочка-Волшебница Сапфира CE659.png|Prisma☆Illya Oath Under The Snow CE0986.png|Maiden's Chocolate Triple-Served (Valentine CE)